Can't She See?
by ShermanTheWorm
Summary: She was the klutzy, clueless rancher. He thought she was perfect. The only problem was that she didn't acknowledge him at all. And he didn't know why. Owen x Molly one-shot


**ANNNNND HERE IT IS! ANOTHER CUTE, FLUFFY LIL' ONE-SHOT! HAHA, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE. I JUST FINISHED TYPING IT. IT TOOK ME A WHILE BECAUSE WE JUST DECORATED OUR TREE. AND SANTA CAME A DAY EARLY IN THE FIRETRUCK WHILE I WAS TYPING. I RAN OUTSIDE WITH NO JACKET AND NO SHOES... HEHE I'M SO STUPID. :P BUT, I DID GET A LOT OF FREE CANDY CANES. TOO BAD I HATE MINTY STUFF. I GAVE THEM ALL TO MY SISTERS. OH WELL! HAHA SORRY FOR RAMBLING ON ABOUT MY LIFE. ENJOY THE STORY! ~ShermanTheWorm~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON, REGRETTABLY. SO SADLY I DO NOT OWN CHASE OR OWEN. (._.) **

* * *

**Can't She See?**

She was perfect. Klutzy, clueless Molly. May not sound perfect to you, but it's the definition of perfect for me.

She came to mine in the Garmon Mines sometimes, which is where I went frequently go gather ores for Ramsey, the blacksmith. I'd watch her bound down the steps, full of energy and determination. Her short caramel-colored hair bounced up and down as she hammered away at some rocks. She usually didn't even acknowledge me at all. I tried being loud banging rocks and even trying to show off a bit, but to no avail. I might as well have been a nagging fly or an ant to her. Couldn't she see that I was trying to get her attention?

I usually went to the Brass Bar after mining all day to cool down and get a drink. There was this waitress there named Kathy. She flirted with me incessantly. It was really obnoxious. It seemed like I only had eyes for the cute rancher, so I ignored Kathy most of the time.

* * *

Just as I was thinking about Molly one night at the bar, she came through the door, looking extremely exhausted. Her beautiful, warm caramel-colored eyes were half lidded, and her shoulders were slumped forward a bit. She sat and leaned back in a chair at the table next to mine.

In a little burst of courageousness, I got up and sat down across from her at her table. She was practically asleep; her head was supported only by her left hand.

"Had a rough day?" I asked her. She opened her eyes quickly, looking at me in shock.

"When did you-" she started to say. I cut her off.

"Just now." I said. She nodded and put her head back down to rest on her hand.

"Yeah, I guess it was a pretty rough day." She said.

"You want me to buy you anything?" I asked, being the gentleman I am.

"Nah, I'm fine. Thanks." She replied, only half awake. She yawned, then BAM! Out like a light. I stared at her in shock. I didn't realize she was that tired. Her head lied against the wooden table, and it didn't look very comfortable.

"Why did you kill her Owen? I never knew you were the violent type." I heard a voice from behind me. I turned and met his weird purple eyes.

"Chase, I'm not in the mood for your perpetual sarcasm at the moment." I grumbled. Chase just kept looking at me, his face devoid of any emotion.

"I was just wondering why she was slumped over the table like a dead person is all, especially when she hasn't had anything to drink." Chase said nonchalantly. I gave him a look. You know, that look that says, 'you better get the hell away from me right now or I'm gonna punch you so hard you'll bleed.' Again, no emotion from him whatsoever. What an asshole.

I really couldn't stand him. One of the reasons was that his girly face and complete lack of human emotions annoyed the crap out of me. The other was that I considered him to be my love rival. For some weird reason, Molly had always looked at him differently. She came to the Brass Bar all the time, but she didn't order anything. She just wanted to see him. I just didn't understand. I mean, I know he's a great cook, but he's also lanky and bad tempered. He'd just end up getting pissed at Molly for no good reason and would break her heart. If that ever happened, I'd beat him to a pulp.

"I'm gonna take her home." I said, glancing down at her peaceful face. I looked up at Chase again, and he was smirking.

"Don't take advantage of her or anything, Owen." He said mockingly, but with an edge of seriousness. I looked at him, annoyed, and said,

"I'm not a pervert, orange-head."

Chase just walked away then. I got out of my seat and left my money on my table. Then I went over to Molly and lifted her up into my arms like a princess. I blushed as she grumbled softly in her sleep and clutched the front of my jacket lightly. I suddenly wished I could carry her like this when she was awake.

I walked out of the Brass Bar, feeling Kathy's eyes bore angrily into the back of my head. Someone's jealous.

* * *

I walked slowly through town and across the bridge because I didn't want to jostle Molly too much. Even so, once I was halfway to her house, she woke up. Her eyelids fluttered a bit, and then she opened them slowly, revealing the warm color of caramel. After a couple of seconds, her eyes focused on me and widened.

"Owen! Where-" she began to say nervously. I stopped her, saying,

"Hey, relax Molly. I'm just taking you back to your house."

"I can walk, you know!" she argued.

"I know you can. But you were so exhausted and fell asleep at the Bar, and I didn't want you to walk home so disoriented. It's dangerous, especially at night." I explained in a worried tone. Molly looked away from me. I could tell she was blushing. That made me smile.

"Well, you didn't have to go through all this trouble just for me." She said.

"But I wanted to." I said, looking firmly into her eyes as she stared at me, confused.

* * *

**MOLLY'S POV**

It was strange. I'd always been so decisive, always sticking with my decisions and never getting distracted. I guess that part of me was thrown out the window.

I'd had a crush on Chase for months. I told myself that no matter what, I would be his girlfriend someday. I was really determined. I would come to the bar all the time, just to see him. He never really talked to me much though.

But when it came to Owen, I got all confused. I realized how amazing he was. He was always sweet, gentlemanly, rather nicely built, and he was there for me when needed him.

Before I knew it, I was only coming to the bar when Owen was there. I only wanted to see Owen, not Chase. What was wrong with me?

I was really rude to Owen. I barely talked to him, afraid I'd say something stupid. When I had to talk to him, I probably came across as indifferent and bored. I hated it.

As he carried me in his arms (Which I secretly loved) and stared into my eyes firmly, I could feel my cheeks heating up. Why did he care for me so much? I treated him like he didn't exist!

Owen looked away from me, sighing sadly. I was still completely confused.

"Owen, I'm… I'm sorry." I said softly. Owen looked at me again.

"What are you sorry for?" Owen asked.

"For being so rude to you." I said.

"Molly-" Owen began to say, but I cut him off.

"No, listen to me. I hate how I act around you. I never acknowledge you, and when I do, I talk like I can't stand you. But the thing is, it's the total opposite!" I said in a rush. I was going to say it. It was now or never.

"I actually ignore you because I'm afraid I'll say something stupid if I talk to you! It's because I like you! Scratch that, I actually love you!" I said loudly, my face the deepest red humanly possible. I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to see his expression. I was afraid that he hated me.

Owen was silent. All I could hear in that moment was the soft chirping of the crickets and the booming of Owen's heart, which was getting… faster?

"I'm in love with you too." He said.

I looked up into his beautiful gray-blue eyes to find them fixated on me, and I finally realized that he had been trying to get my attention all this time. I loved him, and he had loved me for so long.

Why hadn't I noticed before?

* * *

**THE END! AWWW OWEN IS SUCH A SWEETHEART. :3 LOL HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! IF YOU HAVEN'T CHECKED MY OTHER STORIES OUT AS WELL, PLEASE DO! OH AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THANKS! ~ShermanTheWorm~**


End file.
